History
by Karashi
Summary: It's been twenty years since May and Drew parted ways. Their paths cross and it isn't long before their unresolved feelings come into play.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Pokémon and its respective characters belong to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Only the OCs belong to me.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I am not even going to pretend that this isn't another one of those aged-up "Drew and May have unresolved feelings" fics. And I do mean "aged up" as they're thirty or so in this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>History<strong>

_"You and I have history, or don't you remember?"_

Petalburg City has always had a fair amount of people milling about thanks to the Gym. Trainers and Breeders alike would arrive to either study the Hoenn Pokémon or to battle for a Gym Badge. But the city has never seen this much activity or this many people before. Then again, could anyone blame the droves for wanting to take part in the first Petalburg Pokémon Contest?

The Contest is why _he_ is here after all. Or at least, that's what he tells himself as he walks into the Contest Hall to register. Before he can even reach the counter, a high-pitched squeal rings throughout the building. The source is an overly excitable Nurse Joy leaning forward from behind the counter, her eyes wide and shining in glee.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! You're _the_ Drew Hayden! Five time Grand Festival Champion!" She breathes in awe, momentarily forgetting the other people waiting to sign up as well. "You're actually here! In Petalburg City! First Solidad, and then Harley, and now_ you_! Won't Vivian be thrilled!"

Drew suppresses a grimace, smoothly managing a confident smirk instead as Nurse Joy continues to rattle off names. It seems a slew of famous Pokémon Coordinators are either going to join or have already joined. He recognizes most of the names, having competed with and against them throughout the past two decades. But when the pink-haired woman finally realizes she has a job to do and stops her chatter, Drew feels his chest tighten.

Because Nurse Joy did not mention a certain brunette's name. Which is odd considering this is _her_ hometown.

Rather than ask why, Drew simply goes about the business of registering as quickly as he can.

"Is that all you need?" the nurse asks with a bright smile.

"Yes, thank you," he nods, accepting his ID card.

"It's a shame the person who made this Contest possible isn't here. I'm sure she'd be just as excited as I am!" He manages to catch before the rest of Nurse Joy's chatter becomes white noise to him as he heads for the exit. His hasty departure isn't done out of spite or arrogance.

Drew has been through enough contests to know it wouldn't be long before the media arrives. Not that he has any difficulty in dealing with the press but he isn't in the mood to answer prying questions that would undoubtedly have _nothing_ to do with Pokémon Coordinating.

_"Drew, did you really change your mind about not joining in the Sinnoh Contests because a certain brown-haired Coordinator from Petalburg is one of the crowd favorites to win it?" _

_"Is there any truth to the rumors that the numerous bouquets of roses the Princess of Hoenn constantly receives after Contests are from you?"_

_"Mister Hayden, can we get your comments on whether or not your series of victories can be credited to a special someone?"_

_"Some of your fans have dubbed you the King of Roses. Do you foresee a Queen in your future or is it a Princess?" _

_"Word on the street is the Princess of Hoenn has found herself a new Prince. Is that why we haven't seen the two of you participate in the same Contests?"_

_Eventually, the questions became too annoying, forcing Drew to use his fellow Coordinators as a shield. More often than not he's seen with Solidad and the chartreuse-haired young man is grateful for his pseudo-mentor's sense of discretion. Unfortunately, wherever Solidad can be found, Harley is certain not to be too far off._

_Drew doesn't mind the eccentric Coordinator. He can even go so far as to say he _likes_ the purple-haired man. Except when the reporters are present. While Solidad rebuffs the prying inquiries, Harley encourages the questions. Dear Arceus, Harley actually has questions of his own._

_"I heard she asked you to accompany her through Johto but you turned her down." Harley pouts, lightly rapping his knuckles against Drew's head, "Oh Drewby, what is going on in that grass-head of yours that you'd say no?"_

_It takes the combined efforts of Solidad and Drew's glare to get Harley to drop the matter._

_But why did Drew say no? Logically speaking, journeying together decreased their chances of earning ribbons as they would be competing in the same contests. And though it pained him to part ways, he truly believed it was for their own good they went their separate ways. He explained his reasoning with hard eyes and a firm resolve. She tried to hide the hurt and disappointment behind a wordless nod and a small smile._

_Not too long after they parted, she became known as the Princess of Hoenn and became eligible to compete in the Wallace Cup. Any nagging thoughts Drew had that he might have made the wrong decision disappeared._

_They kept in touch, sort of. Whenever one is featured in a television special about a Contest, their PokeNavs would beep and alert them someone was calling. Congratulations were exchanged, as are condolences, and encouragements, and teasing. Especially teasing. Drew wonders if she will ever be able to curb that short temper of hers. Part of him wishes he was there in person because there was just something thrilling about watching her try to contain her anger. Her slightly crestfallen and sheepish expression when she realizes he was just baiting her doesn't make for a bad sight either._

_But then he reminds himself why they were apart in the first place and he relegates these thoughts to the back of his mind._

_Drew isn't certain when their calls started to become fewer and farther in between. Then, one day, they stopped calling altogether. The last time he tried to contact her he was answered by the strained voice of her younger brother stating she'd forgotten her PokeNav at home._

_No, he doesn't know how she could forget._

_No, he doesn't have a clue when she'd be back for it, what was he, her mother?_

_No, _she_ doesn't know either, look, don't you have a Ribbon Cup you should be getting ready for?_

_Why yes, Drew did have a Ribbon Cup he had to get ready for. He had thought perhaps he could invite her to a practice match before they met as official competitors. But it looks like she's already busy doing that by herself, he'll just see her at the Contest Hall._

_Her younger brother says nothing more as he hangs up._

_And Drew does not see her at the Contest Hall._

_He does not hear about her on the television or read about her in the newsletters or magazines._

_Not because he doesn't look but because, well, the Princess of Hoenn seems to have disappeared from the Coordinating World entirely. It happens. It has happened. There have been many Coordinators who, despite being at the peak of their career, would simply stop Coordinating._

_It disappoints and disgusts him to think she would be added to their ranks. He tries to hide this from Solidad and Harley but they know him too well. They can read the frustration in the tight pinch of his mouth and the anger lurking in his sharp green eyes whenever the subject inevitably comes up. The pair of older Coordinates only exchange glances and give him advice about not being too harsh on her._

_"If she did stop, she must have a reason. They all do, Drew," Solidad chides._

_"Tsk tsk, I'm disappointed you have so little faith in her, Drewby. You think my little Cookie would give up Coordinating just like that? After everything I did to her when we were young -erm, younger she never threw in the towel."_

_Their words do little to comfort him or quell the building sensation of abandonment._

_"If you _really_ want to see her that badly, why don't you go to her hometown? I'm sure even if she isn't home, her parents would have some idea of what she's up to."_

_"And just why would I be interested in seeing a quitter?" He snaps, voice so cold frost could form on his lips. "I have better things to do with my time than worry about someone who has taken herself out of the running."_

_He goes out of his way to avoid Petalburg for the rest of his journey. He reasons he has no purpose to pay the small town a visit. He isn't interested in Gym Battles and Petalburg has no Contests for him to compete in._

Except _now_ it does.

Briefly, Drew debates whether he should pay the Gym a visit, using the excuse that the Petalburg Gym is the city's original claim to fame. Should he come across any familiar face, well, it's just a coincidence. But as he brings Roserade out to accompany him, a Torchic suddenly darts out into the open.

The chick Pokémon at first is unaware of Drew and Roserade, chirping and flapping its wings, looking very much like it is trying to find a place to hide. When it finally notices it's being watched, Torchic puffs its chest out, eyes growing saucer-wide and chirping like mad.

"I don't have time for this," Drew mutters, both he and his Pokémon beginning to walk away when he hears a voice call out for the fire Pokémon. From the corner of his eye he spots a little girl heading towards them, a Budew struggling to keep up with her pace trailing behind her.

"Torchic! There you are! What have I said about going off on your own?" the child scolds, scooping up the chick Pokémon into her arms.

A wave of familiarity washes over Drew and he finds himself openly staring at the little girl. It isn't because of the red bandana on her head. Nor the way her black hair, short-cropped in the back and long in the front, frames the sides of her face. Nor even the fact she has a Torchic.

It is because of her blue eyes.

He's seen eyes like hers before. He's seen them misting with sorrow and tears, burning with passion and determination, bright with happiness and joy. He remembers staring into them so intensely he sometimes thinks he'll drown in their depths.

The little girl finishes chiding the chick Pokémon, raising those blue eyes of hers to look at him. "I'm really sorry about Torchic, Mister. She didn't bother did she-AH!" she suddenly gasps, pointing a gloved hand at Drew while her jaw hung agape. "Y-y-you're-!"

"Mel! Mel, where are you?" Another voice calls, a woman this time. The little girl seems too stunned to answer so her Torchic cries out on her behalf.

A shadow suddenly looms overhead and the air sharply displaces as a tall Pokémon lands. Both Drew and Roserade instinctively move forward to stand between the little girl and the new arrival. It is a Blaziken, eyes narrowing dangerously, the flames on its limbs flaring in warning. It gives a low growl before blinking, smoothly shifting out of its battle stance to a relaxed posture, a hand giving the chartreuse-haired Coordinator and his Pokémon a friendly wave.

Seeing the blaze Pokémon's change in demeanor, Roserade, too, calms down. Even giving an elegant greeting with a flourish of its bouquet arms. Drew stares in confusion at the display between the Pokémon for a moment until the Blaziken's trainer arrived.

He drinks in the sight of the woman running up to them, instinctively noting every tiny detail about her. The length of her brown hair that reach just below her shoulders, her attire of loose fabrics that drape to flatter the swell of her breasts and the flare of her hips, her stance that shows no awkward self-doubt, no hint of being an easily flustered child over two decades ago. She's changed so much; she could easily pass herself off as a complete stranger.

But then he sees her eyes. And he recognizes her in a heartbeat.

"May," he breathes.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You're someone who knows someone who knows someone I once knew."_

The woman looks surprised to hear her name. She studies Drew in turn, her expression unreadable. What feels like ages pass before her lips finally pull into a warm, familiar smile that sends his heart racing. "It's been a long time, Drew," she beams, her voice strong and warm with the faintest undertone of shyness.

The little girl, now sporting a furious blush, picks up her Torchic and Budew, dashing away to hide behind May's legs.

"Oh Mel, there you are, I'm glad to see you caught your Torchic," the brunette gently gives the child a pat on her bandanna-clad head. When Mel says nothing, May quirks a brow in concern, "Is something the matter?"

Drew can only watch as Mel whispers something into May's ear. The brunette nods in understanding, sneaking a quick glance at the male Coordinator's direction before bidding the little girl to "Go on home and tell your dad about it. If he says no, tell him I said it's alright."

Mel's eyes shine in adoration and lets her Pokémon down in order to give May a tight hug. With one final pat on her head for good measure, Mel hurries home, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cute kid," Drew remarks once the little girl is out of sight.

"She takes after me," May chuckles.

He hesitates for a moment then goes on to ask, "Is she-"

"-Wearing my bandana? Yeah. She saw some of my old pictures and asked if she could have one like it. I gave her the real thing instead. I'm kind of surprised you remembered. And glad," she adds, the corners of her lips pulling upward, "Are you here for the Contest?"

That hadn't been his question but he doesn't get the chance to ask it again. Because when she poses the question she's looking at him with such joyful eyes and the warmest smile he's seen in months. The sight brings heat to his cheeks, makes his heart ache, and promptly throws all coherent thought out the window.

But he's Drew Hayden and he _never_loses his composure. At least, not for long.

"Y-yes," he coughs, bringing a hand to his mouth to try and hide the faint scarlet on his cheeks. It doesn't work and he can tell because May looks like she's fighting the urge to laugh. His response is to go on the offensive, "But I don't see how that would matter. You've been MIA for the past decade, I take it you won't be joining the Contest?" As he is unable to hide the blush, so too is he unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

The brunette looks taken aback by his biting assumption. Her arms fold behind her back as she looks askance, "I would but as the person who organized it, I _think_there might some conflict of interest there."

Green eyes blink. "What? You mean _you_organized a Pokémon Contest for Petalburg?"

"Obviously not overnight. But I gotta admit, I didn't think it would take _this_long to get everything set up. In between raising Mel and helping with the Gym, turns out not even a Sceptile's Leaf Blade can cut through the Pokémon Council's red tape. If it weren't for the people I met while journeying with Ash, I think I would have to keep at it for another five years."

And suddenly all the angry, bitter things he'd said about her, the harsh accusations he made of her giving up Coordinating comes rushing to the forefront of Drew's mind. But the guilt knotting in his stomach turns into something else as he listens to May talk about her trials and tribulations. Whether it was traveling from one town to another to finding the right signatory or all those sleepless nights when Mel was starting to teeth, Drew couldn't understand why she didn't think to tell him.

He remembers the way Solidad and Harley insists he should give her the benefit of the doubt. Did they know about it? The thought that the older Coordinators would keep information so important from him makes his blood boil. If they did, it would most likely be because May asked them to and that feels very much like betrayal. The usually calm and composed Coordinator has built up a lot of resentment over the past twenty years and it's taken its toll.

It doesn't take long for her to notice his hands are balled into tight, white-knuckled fists because he's not even trying to hide his fury. His temper flares at May's question, "Why are you angry?"

"Why?" he growls incredulously, green eyes sharply glaring at her, ignoring the bewilderment rimming her blue eyes. His handsome features twist into an angry, uncharacteristically ugly scowl as he enumerates his grievances. "Really, May? You don't know _why_I'm angry? I knew you were slow when we were children but I thought you'd eventually smarten up."

At this point Roserade is tugging at his sleeve, trying to calm him down while Blaziken instinctively stands in between him and May. But he ignores both Pokémon as he hotly finishes his tirade, "Yes, we were rivals when we were children but for Arceus' sake, I also thought we were _friends_."

May stares at him, her mouth slightly parted in stunned silence. It is an eon before her eyes turn skyward and with a soft, shaky voice she speaks, "You're right. I-I suppose I haven't been a very good friend over the years but... it's not like I was avoiding you or anything."

"It certainly seemed that way to me," he shoots back acidly together with a flick of his hair. He expects her to either mumble and apology and excuse herself or to yell back at him for whatever grievances she may be harboring. But people change and a lot can happen in a year. What more in twenty?

He shouldn't be surprised that she gives him that same warm, hopeful smile that steals his breath and almost soothes his temper.

He shouldn't be surprised when she takes a deep breath, looks him straight in the eye, and says "Come have dinner with me and my family. We can catch up better somewhere private rather than out here."

He _shouldn't_but he is. Reluctantly, wordlessly, he nods his head. And her smile becomes so radiant he has to look away because he is still angry at her. And he knows if he keeps looking at that smile he might not be able to maintain his fury. The walk to the Petalburg Gym takes some time, any awkward silence thankfully staved away with their Pokémon communicating with each other in hushed but friendly tones.

But it isn't long before the chatter becomes white noise and Drew becomes painfully aware of May. Walking side by side in a steady, relaxed pace reminds the chartreuse-haired Coordinator of their journey when they were children, of the times when they were so close their hands would brush against each other, usually accidentally but sometimes not.

"I can't believe you still do the hair flick," her teasing jars him out of his thoughts.

"I can't believe you quit Coordinating when you were doing so well," his tone is curt, almost disgusted. "Some Princess of Hoenn."

"I didn't quit Coordinating," she snaps, blue eyes flashing in anger. "I may have stopped joining Contests but I assure you, my Pokémon _still_have what it takes." Again he is reminded of their younger days when getting a rise out of her was so easy but still quite satisfying.

"Talk is cheap, May," he scoffs as he flicks his hair again.

"Oh I can put my money where my mouth is, I promise you that."

They fall into the same patterns, make the same banter with practiced ease it almost feels like no time at all has passed between them. But the moment is short-lived because they soon arrive at the Gym and reality reminds them both of just how much has changed.

"Hey Drew, it's been a long time," a bespectacled man greets, gloved hands holding back the Slaking and the Mightyena flanking his side.

It takes the Coordinator a few moments to recognize, "Max?"

"Oh good, you still remember my dorky little brother," May chuckles, "Is dinner ready?"

"Mom's just about finished with the food. Good thing Brendan was here to help Dad keep Mel occupied," Max sighs in exhaustion while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh? Brendan's back?" May lights up at the news and Drew cannot help but feel his stomach knot at this.

Before Drew could ask who this Brendan was, a bandana-clad blur shoots out of the house straight for May's legs, knocking the brunette off-balanced. Drew reaches out to catch May without even realizing what he's doing and she makes no attempt to refuse the assistance.

"Mel! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? You're not a Pokémon so stop trying to tackle people!" Max scolds, taking the little girl by the hand and pulling her off May.

"B-but... But..." Mel whimpers.

"No buts young lady, you march yourself upstairs and wash up for dinner," Max orders with finality as they disappear into the house.

Drew says nothing on the matter, not because he doesn't have anything to say but because he's more preoccupied with the fact that May is pressed flush against him, her hands clutching his shoulders for balance, her head tucked neatly beneath his chin. She feels light in his arms, soft, warm, like she was made to fit against him perfectly. She was so close that Drew can't help but notice she smells like roses and he wonders, vaguely, whether or not she can feel his heart jack-hammering against his chest.

"Okay, break it up, I don't think you want Norman to catch you two like this," a male voice genially laughs.

The green-haired Coordinator turns his attention to the source and finds a man his age standing in the doorway. Green eyes immediately narrow at the black hair peeking under the brim of the man's white hat. "May, is he-?"

"Brendan Birch? Yeah, I'm surprised you know him," May marvels. Again, that hadn't been Drew's question, and again he is unable to ask because May is pulling away from him to give Brendan an affectionate hug. The sight makes the earlier knots in his stomach twist even tighter. She adds, "I mean you two don't really travel in the same circles, him being a Battler and all."

"I know of him," Drew admits. "He's Professor Birch's son."

"Is _that_ what I'm known for? Here I thought it was because I conquered the Battle Tower," Brendan feigns disappointment but is soon smiling a friendly smile as he offers his hand. "So _you're_the King of Roses Mel's been going on and on about all afternoon. Kid's real excited to finally meet her idol."

"Please, just call me Drew," he suggests. The Coordinator is nothing but gracious to the general public and accepts the proffered limb.

"Drew it is! From what May's told me, I thought you'd be taller," Brendan admits with a good-natured laugh.

Surely after that little remark Drew cannot be faulted if his grip became tighter with each shake and he responds with "Funny, May never mentioned _you_."

A dark brow quirks at the Coordinator before ruby eyes flash a challenge. The corner of the Battler's mouth pulls into a grin while he draws back his hand back.

Green eyes taper into arrogant slits at the Battler. The corner of the Coordinator's mouth pulls into a cocky smirk while he flicks his hair to accept the challenge.

Meanwhile, blue eyes dart back and forth at the exchange between Battler and Coordinator before a sigh escapes her lips. May keeps her silence with full intentions to remain uninvolved in the stare-off between the two men.

Thankfully, May's mother chose that moment to call out to "Brendan? Could you come and help me bring the food to the table?"

"Sure, Caroline." Brendan pauses at the doorway, his gaze trained on Drew. "See you in the Gym after dinner. We can get Max to officiate."

"I suppose I could use a warm up for the Contest," Drew coolly shrugs.

May frowns, visibly displeased, "But Drew, I thought-"

"Relax, May, we won't be battling for _too _long," Brendan grins cheerfully as he slips into the house.

Drew is aware of the awkward silence about to descend. As is May, because she remedies the situation by explaining, perhaps even apologizing, "Brendan's kind of like Ash. They both tend to get excited whenever they meet a strong trainer and can't wait to challenge them."

"Who do you think is stronger?" the question is out of his mouth before Drew even realizes it.

May doesn't pause, doesn't hesitate, doesn't even bat an eye when she answers, "I am."

Drew openly stares at her brazen confidence.

A beat.

Then laughter.

"Y-you should have seen the l-look on your face, Drew!" she stammers in between hearty giggles. Even Roserade and Blaziken share the brown-haired woman's mirth. "Honestly though, I have no idea. But I am excited to see for myself after dinner. Speaking of dinner, come on. Let's go inside before Max and Brendan polish off all the food."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I have no idea whether a person who participates in the Battle Tower is really called a Battler, but for this fic's sake (and most of my drabbles) I pretend it does. Oh and yes, I _also_ happen to be a Hoenn-shipper and enjoy love triangles involving these three. Just a heads up that unlike this update, the next part is going to take some time because I'm still struggling with the pacing and the sequence of events.

To _LuvAllPokemon, splitheart1120, LoveLoverGrl_, and _contestshippinggirl_ - thank you for giving this fic a chance and for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Wanting you for such a long time, in my mind a hard lesson to learn."_

"Drew, this is my dad, Norman Maple. You probably already know that," May grins cheekily. "Dad, this is Drew Hayden, as Mel must have already told you."

"Good to finally meet you, Drew. I've heard so much about you it's like we're practically family," Norman laughs, shaking the chartreuse-haired Coordinator's hand with a fierce grip that Drew later learns was just the norm for Norman.

"Likewise, Mister Maple," Drew politely responds, somehow managing not to flinch at the retired Gym Leader's powerful handshake. When he pulls his hand back (not _too_ quickly) he feels it throb slightly.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Norman." The older man's expression in friendly but his eyes are staring at Drew with a particular intensity that borders on being over protective. And while Norman was not particularly famous for being critical of others, Drew knows when he's being sized up.

_No __doubt __Brendan __already__ informed__ everyone __of __our __match__ after __dinner,_ the Coordinator thinks to himself with a smirk. He isn't unnerved

"This is my mom, Caroline Maple," May introduces, gesturing towards the house's matron.

"A pleasure, Mrs. Maple," he flashes the smile that has earned him droves of swooning fans and at first it seems not even May's mother is immune. He chuckles at the blush that dusts the older woman's cheeks when he brings the back of Caroline's hand to his lips.

But the genial aura surrounding Caroline takes a sharp turn towards calculating and Drew suddenly feels like he's being circled by sharpedos. He nearly steps back when May's mother leans forward to get a closer look at him.

"My Arceus, when May said you were quite the looker I thought she was only exaggerating."

"You've seen him on television before, Mom," the brunette reminds her mother through grit teeth.

Caroline, oblivious to her daughter's discomfort, waves a hand in dismissal, "It's different from when you're looking at someone in person. Especially when they're _very_ handsome like Drew. I remember thinking Brendan looked rather young for a Battle Tower champion during _his_ television interview."

"Does that mean you think I look old in person?" Brendan playfully pouted.

"Goodness no, I'm just trying to prove a point," she winks to Drew before turning to her daughter, "Is he still single, May?"

"Mom!" the brunette hisses, her cheeks mimicking the color of Mel's bandana. "Please don't get it into your head to play matchmaker. Now is not a good time."

"But May, sweetie, _any_ time is a good time play matchmaker," Caroline giggles, giving Drew another wink, this time keeping her gaze on him to ask, "Well, are you seeing anyone, Drew?"

The Coordinator isn't sure what to make of it and his green eyes dart towards the others present, imploring for help. Thank Arceus Norman knows his wife so well and also knows how to play the role of gracious host, "That's enough chit-chat, the sooner we finish dinner, the sooner we get to see Drew and Brendan battle."

"REALLY!" Mel squeals from the dinner table. Her face turns completely beet red when she realizes everyone was staring at her for her outburst.

"Yes, Mel, really. But you won't be allowed to watch if you don't eat all your vegetables," Max warns as he places a helping of peas onto her plate.

The little girl's lower lip quivers but she quickly steels herself and nods in agreement. She hesitates for a moment, draws a deep breath, and scrunches her eyes close, "C-can Mister Drew sit here?" Her finger is pointing to the seat directly in front of hers.

"Anything for the lady," the Coordinator smoothly complies and heads for the aforementioned seat. He hasn't gone too far from the group when he catches Caroline sigh wistfully to May, "I can barely believe he's not seeing anyone."

"Mom, not tonight, please?" The embarrassment in May's voice is audible. Perhaps Drew was simply imagining things but the female Coordinator sounded almost... happy with her mother's comments. Or he was just _hoping_ she sounded happy.

As he sits down before Mel, he anticipates a barrage of questions from the little girl. He is surprised to find all she does is redden furiously whenever their eyes meet. The chartreuse-haired man fights the urge to chuckle at the effect he has on the little girl. But whatever ease he may feel quickly tightens into a knot of tension when May sits to his left and Brendan to his right, effectively flanking him.

_Dear __Arceus, __give__ me __strength,_ he prays, doing his best not to sneak glances at May's face, managing to refrain only through sheer force of will.

Drew has faced hundreds of formidable opponents without batting an eye. He has stared down numerous wild Pokémon without so much as flinching before he manages to catch them. But surrounded by May's boisterous family, the Coordinator finds himself a little overwhelmed and wonders if he's in over his head.

May's family is loud. Not just loud. They're boisterous and excitable and animated. They tend to talk at the top of their lungs whenever anything Pokémon related comes up. They tease each other, make ribbing remarks, and know just how to push each other's buttons without crossing any line.

They're also very physical with each other, Drew notes. Max and May in particular, grown adults who still pinch each other's cheeks as punishment for any comment that successfully hits its mark. Drew feels like he ought to pay someone for the comedy show. He can't remember the last time he's laughed this much with other people. While Harley was always good for a chuckle or two, especially in tandem with Soledad, the chartreuse-haired Coordinator can't help but feel like he's intruding on the pair.

It's second nature for Drew to wait for the exact moment where he remembers _why_ he prefers travelling alone. Be it for convenience's sake or to avoid any sense of social awkwardness, because while he's completely comfortable with brief interactions, intimacy bothers him. Prolonged exposure puts him on edge, points out how this was the sort of relationship he didn't have with his own kin, and more often than not reminds him of what he could have had with May.

But the moment doesn't come. Or, maybe it _has_ and he's simply too preoccupied to realize it amidst the easy laughter and passionate dialog.

When his fingers accidentally brush against May's from reaching for the salt at the same time, Drew isn't sure how he is able to keep his composure when he pulls his hand back. It's May who ends up red-faced and stammering an apology then insisting Drew gets to use the salt first, "Y-you're the guest after all!"

Absently, he wonders what sort of expression Brendan is making at this display. Then he realizes he doesn't really _care_ what expression Brendan is making at this display. All that matters to him is May. _Her_ reaction pleases him, more than it probably should, and it holds his focus long enough for him to miss the mischievous gleam in both Caroline and Mel's eyes.

"Mister Drew?" The child's voice is a welcomed distraction. "How come you've never participated in a paired match before?"

"Really? Not even once?" the Maple's matron chimes in, the knowing slant of her eyes betraying her incredulous tone.

"Mel, Mom, what are you two pla-"

"May, why don't you and Drew have a paired battle against Brendan and Max?" Caroline cheerfully ignores the wet sound of Drew choking on his glass of oran berry juice as she continues, "I'm sure your father would _love_ for an opportunity to officiate the match."

"That sounds fun and all, but I don't think it's going to be a fair fight," Brendan sighs with a shake of his head. For a moment, Drew feels gratitude towards the Battler. The feeling quickly leaves him when the ruby-eyed man adds, with a cheeky grin, "I mean, it wouldn't be fair to the Coordinators to go up against a Battler and a Gym Leader."

"Leave it to Brendan to play nice with May," Max chuckles, pushing his glasses up so they hide the smug gleam in his eyes. "I say you're too easy on her."

"Oh?" May's gaze narrows dangerously at her brother, "You think because we're Coordinators it means we can't take you on?"

"You never beat Ash when you were kids, and he hadn't won a Championship then. What more when you go up against the Battle Tower Champ and Petalburg's Gym Leader?"

"Plus, paired matches require partners who are in synch with each other," Brendan follows up with a chiding wag of his finger.

"I've watched every single televised Contest that Drew took part and _won_ in. Plus, _little __brother_," May emphasizes, "When I was Interim Gym Leader, I never once handed out a badge."

Drew isn't able to hold his silence any longer, "I would appreciate it if none of you underestimated my ability to adapt to any situation thrown at me. I'm sure May and I will prove to be _more_ than a challenge."

The silence that greets him should have bolstered his confidence. Except... except there was something about the grin on Caroline, Mel, and _Brendan's_ faces that makes the chartreuse-haired Coordinator get this sinking feeling he and May just walked right into a trap.

"That settles it then," Norman coughs, wisely choosing to stay out of things until that moment, "After dessert, we will have a paired battle between Brendan and Max versus Drew and May. It will be something to watch, I'm certain of that."

"Don't you mean after the dishes have been washed, dear." Caroline clarifies, placing another helping of mashed potatoes onto her plate. Something in the look of her eyes indicates it is not a question.

"Oh," the retired Gym Leader blinks, then hastily corrects himself, "Yes. _After_ the dishes have been washed."

"Awww, gramma, can't the dishes wait?" Mel pouts, sticking out her lower lip, blue eyes widening in an attempt to win her grandmother over with the power of cute.

"Mel, honey, that never worked on me when May or Max tried it," comes the sweet, cheery reply, "Now finish your vegetables."

When the fearful awe Drew has for the Maple Matron settles into nervous concern, the reality of the situation finally dawns on him. He is going to be in a paired match. With May of all people. _May_, for Arceus' sake! He's beginning to think coming here for the Contest was a big mistake.

His brows furrow as he recalls how the brunette had proudly admitted she continued to follow his Coordinating exploits. And this confuses and bothers him, makes him wonder why she stopped calling, why she rarely -if ever- replies to his messages. He's unable to stop himself from sneaking a glance at her face. When their eyes meet, he's rewarded with the sight of her cheeks tingeing a shy scarlet and the equally shy upward curve of her lips.

Suddenly, all thoughts of his visit to Petalburg being a mistake just disappear and he can't remember why he ever thought that to begin with.

"We'll show them, won't we, Drew?" she murmurs, the radiant confidence shining in her blue eyes nearly blinding him.

"Just try to keep up with me," his arrogant retort is more of a knee-jerk reaction than an active desire to insult.

He's relieved to learn she understands this, given her own cheeky response, "Oh, you'll be surprised who will have to keep up with whom."

"Save the fighting words for the match, you two," Max snickers while giving Brendan a knowing look.

"I'm sure they have plenty more ammo in reserve," Brendan grins sagely.

The chartreuse-haired Coordinator will not deny he has a slightly biased view towards Brendan. But the Battler's good-natured acceptance and easy-going attitude only makes Drew suspicious and slightly confused about the sort of relationship he and May shared.

It almost makes him want to ask.

But before he gets the chance, May is lightly nudging his shoulder to get his attention, "Do the dishes with me? We can strategize in private."

"May! Drew is our guest!" Caroline frowns in dismay, "No, you two may _not_ do the dishes together! Strategize in the Gym while Brendan and Max handle the dishes."

"What!" Brendan gasps while Max protests "But Mom!"

A sharp glare from the matron reduces both men to reluctant grumbles while everyone else visibly tries to reign in their laughter.

Drew _definitely_ can't remember why he ever thought coming to Petalburg was a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>**Notes:** Yes, I am stalling for the actual battle scene because I haven't played a Pokemon game in _years_. I'm still researching on the Pokemons and their moves and constantly stopping myself from going "All this work for a fanfic? *table flip/raeg quit*" I'm not ashamed to admit I watched the show for the ships. Why yes, I'm a sap like that.

To _LoveLoverGrl_, _splitheart1120_and _Shadow__Lillies_: Please don't kill me for not addressing any questions or for not updating soon. It's not because I'm trying to keep twists and stuff a secret. It's mostly because I have no idea where I'm taking this fic. (Red flags right there that this fic might disappoint.) So have my heartfelt thanks instead! I truly do appreciate your reviews and that you took the time to give this fic a chance.

To _LuvAllPokemon_and _a__ soul__ at__ sea_: I hope my writing continues to live up to your expectations. I think I've gotten a tad nervous about my writing now.

To _ch0c0latehell_: Thank you for alerting me to the shifting tenses. I always have trouble with that especially in flashbacks. Might do an edit after the whole fic is done but for now, I'm going to focus on just getting this written. Can't really promise to deliver a great deal on the Hoenn-ship front though, but I will do my best because non-bashing fics make me happy in the heart place.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Love is clueless and destiny is wishing."_

Once dessert is over, everyone excuses themselves from the table, with the exception of Brendan and Max who were summarily given dish duty. Norman and Caroline drift away to other parts of the house, while May and Melody leave to freshen up, leaving Drew to linger in the hallway. After that rather boisterous dinner he's grateful for a little bit of peace and quiet. Though he looks composed on the outside, he's feeling uncharacteristically nervous about the upcoming paired battle.

_It's just a friendly little warm up. It won't even last longer than one round. Arceus sake, I should be able to do this in my sleep!_ He tells himself. But his heart is still racing over the fact he was going to battle with May. Needing something to distract himself with to steady his nerves, Drew decides to study the photographs hanging on the wall.

And there are a _lot_ of them to go through.

He starts at the beginning, where the subjects were a much younger Norman and Caroline. Some were of May as a toddler, curtsying in a dress. Some were pictures of the whole family posing in front of the Gym, Caroline holding an infant Max swaddled in cloth while May sat on Norman's shoulders.

Drew found himself grinning as he went down the hallway, watching the Maple siblings grow older from image to image. Some picture frames contained local newspaper articles, headlines detailing May's success and being dubbed Princess of Hoenn, others mentioned Norman passing the torch to his son Max as Gym Leader. Then there were pictures upon pictures of Max and a young woman with ash blonde hair. They were in all sorts of places, doing all sorts of things. Having a picnic in the park with the young woman playing a guitar. Dancing by a fountain with organ-grinder nearby. Max on bended knee holding her hand, with a moonlit lake in the background.

The chartreuse-haired Coordinator stopped in his tracks when the next photo was of May dressed in a pale pink gown with white trim. Her joy shone clearly in her smile and Drew can't help but frown how May had her arm linked with Brendan in the picture. Drew hastily shifted his attention to the next photo and saw Max, beaming proudly in a suit, and the same young woman wearing a wedding dress. Written in cursive beneath the frame were the words: "Max and Melanie Happily Married."

Before Drew can look at the rest, he hears approaching footsteps and turns to find Caroline heading his way.

"Goodness, Drew, how long have you been waiting here? Didn't anyone show you the way to the Gym?"

"It's alright, Mrs. Maple, I was admiring your family's photographs."

"Call me Caroline," she insists then smiles fondly at the pictures. "I suppose they're good company for hanging around," she laughs at her own joke, "But you have plenty of time to look at them later. Right now you should get yourself warmed up. Brendan and Max aren't going to go easy on you or May. In fact they're probably going to be a lot harder on you _because_ of May."

"Good. They'll be doing me a disservice if they held back," he confidently answers while allowing Caroline to lead him to the Gym.

"I'm so glad to hear that and I do hope you're alright with an audience. I, ah, may have informed a friend or two. And perhaps Norman mentioned something about it to his friends."

The Sharpedo-like smile on the Maple matron's face leaves Drew with no choice but to smile and nod and assure her that it was perfectly alright. Besides, how many people could May's parents have informed and how many of them would give up their night just to watch a battle between Coordinators and Trainers?

Once alone, Drew brings out his Roserade, intending for him and his Pokémon to study the Gym's layout. "Pretty straight forward, no immediately visible obstacles but surprise traps shouldn't be discounted," he murmurs to himself.

He is definitely preoccupied with the terrain and formulating strategies but years of traveling in all sorts of places hospitable and hostile has honed his instincts. And if the Pokémon didn't, gossip-hungry reporters certainly did. Which is why Drew knows when someone is trying to sneak up on him. He glances over his shoulder with a haughty look, "I know you're there May."

"What? How?" she gasps, one foot raised in mid-tiptoe.

He simply flicks his hair, "What would you say if I told you it's because I'm so keenly tuned to you?"

"I'd say you were making fun of me," she retorts dryly as Blaziken is called out.

Drew chuckles, "At least you're not as gullible as you were when we were children."

"We've both done a lot of growing, but I can't say I'll ever match your ego," May teases, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You'd need the talent and skill to back it up," he smoothly counters.

"I seem to recall you once thought I had both?"

Drew blinks and stares at her for a moment, "We'll see if you still have it. Anyway which Pokémon do you think your brother and Brendan will use?"

"Max has been favoring Gallade lately and Brendan will probably go with Swampert."

"And knowing that you'll still use Blaziken?" he asks, brow quirked.

"You of all people should know a type advantage can only do so much," she smiles confidently as Blaziken began to shadowbox behind her.

Drew recalls all those battles between his Roserade and May's Beautifly and he understands what she means. "We'll beat them with _style_!" he promises as Roserade flourishes both its arms in a shower of petals.

The two Coordinators just finished going over their battle strategy when a handful of sophisticatedly dressed people enters the Gym. Caroline, carrying a pitcher of lemonade with one hand and balancing a tray of glasses in the other, lead them to the spectator stands while they chattered amongst themselves. May's Beautifly, artfully balancing a plate of cookies with its hands, flit from person to person, offering the baked goods.

Moments later, a rowdy-sounding and even rowdier-looking group comes in with Norman at the very front. An elderly Vigoroth, carrying several large thermoses of coffee in one large arm, swaggers behind them. The former Gym Leader stops at the spectator stands opposite of Caroline's group, and they did not so much as sit but sprawl.

Soon afterwards, the Battler and Gym Leader arrives, both their hands still a bit damp from having finished with the dishes. Melody was riding piggyback on Max but she quickly scrambles down to join Caroline's side of the bleachers.

"No support for your old man?" Brendan teases the little girl. Melody stops to look back, shaking her head and solemnly stating, "I'm going to be a Coordinator when I grow up!"

"She obviously got her brains from my side of the family!" May laughs, waving to Melody. There was a clear divide of clapping and booing between the two groups but people were smiling and the general air was one of good-natured fun.

"I'm from your side of the family too!" Max jokingly protested, earning a chorus of laughter.

And Drew has never felt so out of place amidst the exchange but he finds he didn't mind it too much. With a smirk, Drew continued to watch, eventually noting how Brendan keeps to the sidelines as well. The Battler too can sense he was being observed and gives the Coordinator a shrug and a friendly grin of encouragement.

A hush falls on the gathered viewers as Norman finally marches to the center of the ring.

"This is a paired match between Coordinators and, for the sake of brevity, Trainers. One Pokémon each with no substitutions, all four will start out in the ring," he explains in a voice that reaches all corners of the Gym with seemingly minimal effort from the former Gym Leader. "I will be officiating the match. I expect fair play from everyone and good sportsmanship," he warns, mouth fixed in a grim line, eyes sharp and alert. "Begin!"

When Max and Brendan bring out their chosen Pokémon, May is proven correct when Gallade and Swampert appear with little to no fanfare. With their opponents present, "Let's start with a little Magical Leaf," Drew instructs with practiced calm while May orders, "And let's light things up with Flamethrower!"

Leaves and petals spiral out from Roserade's hands as Blaziken spews a jet of flame from his mouth. The fire dances and licks at the gaps in the floral stream, never quite touching the leaves and petals. When they meet, energy crackles and burns instantaneously, forming a giant flower of fire.

There's a round of applause from Caroline's side of the bleachers and murmurings of begrudging approval and "It does look real pretty," from Norman's.

"I think we're getting a little too hot under collar. Ice Beam," Brendan commands with Max immediately following up with, "Psycho Cut!"

A blast of ice from Swampert is sent into the air, freezing the flames solid. Gallade's psychic blades hack and slash at the descending frigid flower until it shatters into dozens of small ice-blossoms.

"Believe it or not, your dad knows a thing or two about Appeals, Mel," Max says with just a tad of pride.

Drew has to admit he didn't expect Max or Brendan to have a delicate sense of aesthetics but this only makes him want to win all the more. He sneaks a glance at May, hoping that the reversal hasn't disheartened her.

She turns to face him and the fire in those blue eyes banishes all his fears away, "They're good but we're better."

The way she looks at him and the way she speaks, Drew doesn't think anyone could prove her wrong. They fix their attention back at the ring, and the battle truly starts.

The bouquet Pokémon crosses her arms, gathering energy in each hand while Blaziken takes a protective stand in front of her. At May's orders, he sends a jet of fire at their opponents to keep them back. But powerful amphibian arms capable of towing boats claw and shovel through the ring's floor with little trouble and allow the mud fish Pokémon to disappear underground. Meanwhile, the flames harmlessly flow around the psychic barrier Gallade raises, his patient demeanor indicating he plans to wait it out.

There's a cracking noise directly behind Roserade and Swampert bursts out, frost and ice gathering in her maw. Not yet finished building up energy, the bouquet Pokémon can only call out to her partner. Blaziken turns to fend off the attack and the instant the stream of fire stops, Gallade charges forward. A dark aura starts to spread across the blade Pokémon's arms in preparation for a Night Slash.

Quick thinking prompts Blaziken to use Aerial Ace but not as an attack. The blaze Pokémon scoops Roserade into his arms and takes to the sky just as Swampert's Ice Beam comes blasting out. With the intended target gone, Swampert's beam is now heading straight for Gallade. A desperate attempt to dodge is made but the snow from the earlier appeals-round created a slippery surface. Gallade's loses his footing and the blade Pokémon is forced to take the full brunt of Swampert's attack.

"Now, Roserade!" Drew doesn't need to tell his Pokémon twice, and the SolarBeam is discharged from the air, right at Swampert. The mud fish Pokémon barely manages to duck beneath the ring's surface in time as the impact of blinding light breaks up the ground. Sharp crackling of ice fracturing is heard, and an additional layer of frost covers Gallade, freezing him in place.

Once both Coordinators' Pokémons are back on the ground, a flurry of petals and leaves dance and cut at an unmoving Gallade. In the middle of the floral assault, powerful legs kick off to ram a flaming fist into the ice-encased blade Pokémon. Both Gallade and Blaziken soar skyward from the uppercut, but it was the former who landed out of the ring in a deep crater.

When the shimmering mist of ice and dust clear, Norman's voice booms, "Gallade is unable to battle!"

There is a roar of cheers and groans in the Gym, swelling in volume when Blaziken's touchdown is greeted with a face full of muddy water. The blaze Pokémon keens in pain as the water hisses into steam while clumps of mud cling to his feathers. Swampert had been expertly guided to emerge where the Blaziken would land!

Drew's next command has the Gym filling with warmth and sunshine. Whatever remaining traces of ice melt and water is quick to evaporate. Slightly renewed, Blaziken shakes off the lingering sting of water and gives Roserade a growl of thanks. He narrows his eyes and sends a roaring inferno at Swampert.

Again, there is the sound of digging and the flames char only empty space. By now, both Roserade and Blaziken note the numerous holes that pockmarked the ring. They keep a wary eye out for where their opponent might come out next and spot tiny fissures forming beneath the bouquet Pokémon. They turn and prepare to attack, but this turns out to be a diversion because Swampert surges out to bodily slam into Blaziken. Momentum has Swampert knocking Blaziken off his feet and weight has the blaze Pokémon pinned.

With a trill of outrage, Roserade shoots out thorns and barbs in rapid succession. Where the mud fish Pokémon is cut, her skin discolors to an ugly purple, prompting her to hastily dig herself back underground. Poison barbs retract and Roserade carefully helps Blaziken back to his feet.

The fire on Blaziken's wrists are dangerously faint but his instincts are still razor sharp. From the corner of his eye, he spots frost forming at the mouth of the hole by their feet. Roserade is about to suggest they pull back when ice lanced out in front of her. But rather than feeling the freezing blast, Roserade found herself pressed up against Blaziken's warm back. The blaze Pokémon takes the worst of blow and is now countering with his own stream of fire into the tunnels. Not letting the protection go to waste, Roserade joins the attack with poisonous thorns from one arm and leaves that never miss their mark from the other.

Swampert is starting to find it difficult to move from the poison was coursing through her body and her multitude of cuts. She frantically digs herself back to the surface to avoid the combined attacks but she knows she's outnumbered and possibly outgunned. However, for the sake of her trainer, she manages to find her last reserve of strength. The muddy water she blasts out was less a spray and more of a torrent despite the heat of the sun.

The water catches the blaze Pokémon square in the chest, knocking him off his feet. No one makes a sound. Only the dull thud of a tall body landing heavily is heard.

Norman doesn't miss a beat, "Blaziken is unable to battle!"

A wave of sound, of clapping and jeering fills the Gym, and Swampert joins in with a roar of renewed vigor. Hearing this, Roserade simply tosses her cape over her shoulders before her hands began to glow that familiar, dazzling glow. Wordlessly, she watches her opponent dive back underground. But she has no need to wait. The last rays of sunshine fill her with strength and Roserade aims the SolarBeam into the mouth of the nearest hole.

She lets it loose.

The resulting explosion collapses the ring's floor, caves in the dug tunnels, and expels the mud fish Pokémon to the surface in a cloud of blinding, crystalline smoke.

When the dust clears, only Roserade remains standing, elegant and poised and fresh as a rose.

"Swampert is unable to battle. The winners of the paired battle are the Coordinators!" Norman announces.

As the former Gym Leader raises the victory flag, Drew thinks back to dinner, to when May said she had watched all his past matches. She certainly wasn't kidding because she understood the nuances of his moves, and she had his back throughout the whole match.

Drew lets out a deep breath at their hard-won match and wishes he could offer May more than a grateful smile. He isn't one for showy displays, though, and is more than happy to let May handle all that hoopla.

Her loud cheers of, "Yeaaaaaaaaaah!" is fully expected. As is her punching the air in triumph. And even her dancing in place.

Her throwing her arms around his neck is somewhat less expected, but not unwelcome, Drew always did remember May as the affectionate sort.

But then her mouth is pressed against his and all coherent thought abandons him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> When I heard about Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Contestshipping vs Hoennshipping feels came back and so Chapter 4 is here after how many years OTL I have no excuses. I just did not touch this fic for ages mostly because I have the hardest time writing action scenes and a battle is about one of the most action packed scenes in Pokemon anime. I do not know how I fared but I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the moves. I also hope this chapter answers some of the questions you might have about Melody.

To everyone who stuck with this fic, thank you! Chapter Five is in the works and is the last Chapter for this fic.


End file.
